memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pakundo
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Captain M.K.B. 15:17, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Non-canon ships and characters Just to let you know, we only make new articles about ships and characters that have been verifiably seen in an episode or movie -- things from non-canon sources like video games (like the "Norexan-class" or "Saffi Larsen") aren't eligible to have their own article to link to here on Memory Alpha -- so their names cannot be made into links. All information about non-canon ships and characters should go in article about the video game they appeared in. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:17, 20 March 2006 (UTC) I understand. I simply feel that prehaps all things encounterd should be noticed. For example, the Noreaxan class name is VERY popular, and is Canon in fact. I Don't know the EXACT meaning of the word canon in your term, however i understand. I feel FULL information should be given, at least at memory alpha. However, thank you for commenting about my "contributions"(cause i think i've done minors). Hoping to learn about Startrek :D --Pakundo 15:22, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :I'm glad you're interested in learning - -there is a lot of details about trek beneath the surface people on this and related wikis enjoy cataloguing :) :I'm not sure why you say "Norexan" class is canon -- "Canon", you may need to understand, is a word used by the producers and writers of Star Trek to refer to things that have appeared in a Star Trek episode or movie -- and the name "Norexan class" has not appeared in an episode or movie last time i checked. :"non-canon" or "not canon" refer to things that have appeared in video games, novels and comics about Star Trek. None of the producers regards these as canon. People other than the producers do not really have the authority to step up and say that something from a game, book or other source is canon, so i'm a little in the dark as to your comment. however, there is a Non-canon Star Trek wiki where you can create articles about the Norexan and Saffi and everything else from the game. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:02, 20 March 2006 (UTC)